


We Detect a Spark: Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston Kisses Through Time

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Garcy Kisses. Prompts, orginal ideas... enjoy!





	1. Kissing to hide from the enemy/pausing and asking if its ok

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Flynn asked Lucy as she slid the red band of the Third Reich up her arm. “This group of men, they aren’t exactly known for their patience or their kindness.” Flynn felt nervous beyond words. He didn’t mind going into a Nazi cigar bar himself to get valuable intel about why Emma would be here. What he did mind, however, was bringing Lucy in with him. She had insisted though- and when Lucy Preston makes up her mind no one is allowed to change it.

“I’m going with you, end of discussion,” Lucy said, the air of finality in her words caused a spark in Flynn's chest. “Fine, You’re my wife though. I don’t want any of these animals thinking they can have their way with you. From my experience with the Third Reich, if their wives aren’t around, any available woman is considered an option for them.”

“Fine… But, you do seem to like calling me your wife an awful lot…” Lucy said, chiding him- eyes narrowing, despite herself. “Pretty soon, I might actually start making you dinner.” She laughed.

“Please, don’t.” He said he was being truthful- even though his smile made it clear he was teasing her. He’d cook for Lucy until the day he died, maybe he’d even teach her to cook, but he wasn’t about to venture into her current culinary repertoire… She gave a gasp of indignation at his comment and swatted him on the arm.

“It’s almost 11 pm,” Flynn said checking his watch. When we get in there, the men will be rather drunk, that’ll be good for getting information, but bad for safety. I say we try not to linger too long.” Lucy nodded in agreement.

As they ventured into the bar, it almost felt cozy. The large room had leather couches and winged chairs in the back. There were tables and chairs in the front, and at the bar, there were large leather chairs lined up. It was fairly busy, red armbands all around. Most of the people in the bar were men. Not soldiers, as far as Flynn could tell. A couple Lieutenants, many Generals, and many, many politicians. Flynn was sure that they were discussing the recent take over that they had just accomplished. Hitler had just announced a few weeks ago that he was no longer Chancellor of Germany, he was now Fuhrer.

Flynn looked to the back of the bar, going wide-eyed and saw three small rooms, cut off by a red curtain. This was indeed that sort of bar. Instinctively, he grabbed Lucy’s hand. He didn’t want any miscommunication. No one was taking her back there.

After he looked around for Emma, He looked down at Lucy, who was staring wide-eyed at their hands intertwined.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he said as if that should explain everything. “He loosened his grip, in case it was too tight but didn’t let go. “I will get us drinks.”

He walked up to the bar, he and Lucy sat there, Flynn ordered two malt whiskeys. And they waited. Not sure what they were looking for, they figured they would wait for Emma to arrive. “Tell me if you see her,” Flynn whispered in Lucy’s ear- he noticed she shifted as he spoke, really, he was trying not to let his accent be heard. Lucy nodded. Flynn had his hand over hers on the bar. Lucy was clearly bewildered by this, she continued to stare. “Why are holding my hand?”

“What? You want me to stop?” He asked, purposely making her blush.

“It’s not that- it’s just…” She struggled to find words. “This place isn’t that big, and I am not going to run away and get lost.”

Flynn let go.

“Look over there,” Flynn said, motioning toward the private rooms in the back. One man in an army uniform, highly decorated, was leading a woman back to one, he was being rather forceful. His hand yanking her arm. “That’s why, Lucy.”

She looked back at him wide-eyed. She didn’t say anything, but instead, she grabbed his hand again and squeezed. She looked nervous now.

“I am not going to let anything happen to you, Lucy.” Whispering in her ear again. She nodded but kept hold of his hand.

“Oh, do you pay extra for sweet nothings?” a man behind him asked in German. Flynn shook off the desire to shoot him.

“This is my wife,” Flynn responded in German, a little too sharply.

“Ah,” The man said, “Maybe if I pay the right price, she can be my wife next? We can start our honeymoon back there?” He laughed as two of his friends joined him with fresh drinks.

Flynn surveyed the men, they weren’t going to believe him without proof, so he grabbed Lucy’s cheek. Lucy looked confused as he pulled her in for a kiss. At first, she was frozen, but she relaxed quickly.

C’mon Lucy, we have to make this convincing. He thought.

As if she read his mind, she leaned into him, her eyes closed, and he could feel her breathing into him as they kissed slowly, but, then a fire began. He pulled away before he got too carried away. He looked up and noticed Lucy’s eyes were still closed. That’s a good sign. He mused, despite himself. He turned to the other men, who had already cleared away. Looking toward the back, he saw Emma beginning to march toward the front.

Without thinking, he tipped his hat to hide his profile, and put both his hands on Lucy’s face, and pulled her in again. This time, she seemed ready, she was actually taking the lead, rather than being paralyzed with surprise. Flynn heard a slight moan escape her, certainly, despite herself, he figured. He looked to the side of the bar and saw Emma go in a door he didn’t see before. She didn’t seem to notice them.

After Emma disappeared, Flynn pulled away. Noticing Lucy’s hand on his chest, He wrapped it in his. “I saw Emma, She went into a room, and we need to follow her.” Lucy gulped, nodded, and they were on their way.

* * *

 

After the mission was over, there had been enough tension between Lucy and Flynn to make breathing around one another difficult. Yes, Emma wanted to assist Hitler and his army in exchange for a metal box- likely an old Rittenhouse artifact. Yes, Lucy and Flynn managed to stop her and get the box. And wound her. All of those were good things.

But, that isn’t what was on Lucy’s mind as she finished getting dressed after her shower. She looked in the mirror and thought about Flynn kissing her. Twice. As she touched her lips, she wondered why he had done it. The second kiss may have been to hide the pair from Emma. But, the first one? What had he been saying to that group in German?

Lucy resolved to ask him. They were in their new safe house, and Flynn was in the study. Lucy found him standing over the fire, his Nazi uniform burning in the chimney. It was odd, Lucy had brought hers with- She was going to do the same thing.

“Can I join you?” She asked tentatively, lifting up her costume from earlier that day, the red armband on top.

“Of course, Lucy, ” Flynn said. “would you like me to throw it in? Or do you want the satisfaction or burning it yourself?” Lucy noticed that Flynn was rather close to the fire, leaning one hand on the mantle, and the other hand nursing a drink.

“Actually, I can do it, if you want to make me one of those... Husband?” She laughed. He returned a smile- and a small laugh.

He obliged her, “Anything for you… Wife.” Lucy watched him walk away. She couldn’t help it, but seeing him even in cargo pants, and a long sleeve t-shirt… _He looked good_ she thought to herself. Since that kiss earlier, any moment that wasn’t spent focusing on Emma or the mission was spent unwittingly focusing on how his body might feel against hers. Lucy shook the thought away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, handing her the drink he had made.

Lucy’s stomach flipped. She couldn’t tell him, or could she? Well, maybe it would seem more innocent to ask questions, rather than just tell him outright.

“Garcia, can I ask you a question?” She asked, staring at the fire.

“Of course.” He stated. “You can tell me or ask me anything, Lucy.” Lucy looked at him, smiling softly.

“Do you know I don’t speak German?” It wasn’t what she had wanted to ask, but it was the first question that came out.

“Well, I seem to recall at Castle Varlar, you being less than privy to the speaking around you. So, I sort of figured you didn’t speak German. That was one of the cutest things I ever saw you do. Try to be a spy, without being able to speak the language-” He seemed to get lost in thought as he spoke. “It’s right up there with you being on stage with Houdini.” He smiled, eyeing his drink. It was close to empty.

Suddenly Lucy wondered how many drinks he had consumed. Flynn didn’t really talk about the “old days” so to speak. She wondered why he would start now.

“Garcia, Why did you kiss me? In the bar?” Lucy felt her cheeks burn as she threw the question out into the room.

“I kissed you because I had to.” He said. He walked closer to her. “I had to prove to those men that you were my wife so that they wouldn’t try to rape you.”

“Are you serious?” Lucy asked.

“They asked if they could pay you to be their wife next… They wanted to take you to the rooms…” He was close to her, looking down. The flames casting light and shadow in all the right places on his face. Lucy could feel that he was trying to protect her. “I can’t say it was a chore though, Lucy, you have a real talent.” He smiled at her and licked his lips. Catching himself, he turned around and went back to get another drink. Lucy threw her Nazi uniform in fire and walked over to him.

As he turned around, she grabbed the drink out of his hand and put it on the desk. Looking up at him, she saw he was surprised- lost for words. She put her hand on his cheek, and pulled him down, “Thank you,” she said.

“Lucy I-” She cut him off with a kiss. It was slow at first and then grew more heated quickly. Remembering that he was somewhat inebriated, she pulled back. His eyes were still closed.

“Garcia, I am sorry… I want to…But, you’ve had a few drinks… I don’t want to make you… I shouldn’t be doing this…” She stepped back slightly.

“I’m not drunk, Lucy. I was just deep in thought. But, not drunk.”

“Oh,” She said, “Are you sure you-”

"That shouldn't even be a question." He said softly, his fingers slowly brushing her cheek. Smiling softly, she leaned into his touch, her eyelashes fluttering against her pale skin. He leaned forward and let his lips fall on hers. The sweet friction was gentle- yet, grew into something hungry and desperate. Lucy opened her mouth, accepting him fully, and silently begging him for more. She found herself fisting the front of his shirt, dragging him closer to her. Her hands climbed up his chest and slid into his hair. As she hit every little nerve on his lips- he let out a breathy laugh and a mischevious groan as he lifted her up and placed her on the desk. His hands ran down her back and thigh. Upon feeling her shiver with pleasure, he locked his hands under her thighs and popped her up onto his hips.

"Time for bed?" Flynn asked. 

"Mhmmm..." Lucy sighed. "Probably best not to go together... That couch looks nice though... at least for a bit."

Flynn worked his tongue over his lip in anticipation and Lucy bit hers in response. They tried not to laugh too hard, and they fell onto the couch together. 


	2. Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Its tough to write these two as jealous, but I tried. Let me know what you think. Sorta Expanding on my last two prompts, as well.

To open or not to open? That was the question that stumped Lucy. After Mason sacrificed himself to save Rufus, he left everything to Rufus and Jiya. Many of those items were left in dark-matter boxes, so that time alterations wouldn’t affect them. One of those boxes had been designated for Lucy. It had her sensitive information in it -degrees, Social Security card, photos of her family, the original dossier on her, and well, the journal was in the box, too..

It was unaltered, or at least should be for the most part. Mason had put it in the box when he found it in Lucy’s locker. Having anticipated the attack on Mason Industries, he seemed to take the most important things and put them in these boxes. Rufus had done her a kindness and let her go through her box alone. 

Now she was sitting on the white couch in the library, in front of the roaring fire, nursing some 17th century brandy she had stolen on a mission. The journal was on the coffee table. It was both inviting and foreboding. Half of her was genuinely curious, and half of her wanted to throw it into the fire. But, she needed some perspective first. 

“Lucy?” A soft and gruff voice came from beyond the fireplace. Garcia Flynn’s room was conveniently attached to the library- and as much as she didn’t want to admit to him, Lucy secretly loved that it was. More often than not, if she stole away in here, all alone, no one would come looking for her. Except maybe Garcia- or he would run into her, nine times out of ten. But, she loved that, too. 

“Lucy, what time is it?” He asked walking forward, leaning against the painted white brick that encompassed the fire. Somehow, he fit next to fire… It was as if he was the embodiment of it. 

“Three am.” She answered, taking him in. He was tall, of course. 6’4’’, wearing just sweats and a white tank top. The fire made his features seem more intense. Lucy was glad he was there, but to be kind she apologized. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“Well, with you are being quiet as a mouse, no.” He smiled. “I got up for a drink of water… But, if you are here, I think I a drink of brandy will quench my thirst. May I join you?” 

“I think you know by now, the answer is yes.” Lucy laughed lightly. “Besides, I need your help anyway.” 

“Oh, and hows that? Do you need another lip-to-lip massage?” He asked, eyes staying on the drink he was pouring- his dry humor was on point. Lucy felt her face flush. Need? She thought to herself, Not quite yet. Want? Well… that was another matter. Garcia sat on the other side of the couch, stretching his legs out. Well, stretching them out as far has he could without hitting Lucy. “Ok, what do you need my help with?” Lucy pointed at the journal. Garcia’s eyebrows arched in surprise. 

“That’s one my favorite books,” He chided, “First edition, very valuable…” He paused. “Did you want me to read it to you? I know the writing can be hard to read sometimes…”   
“Hey!” She yelled and slapped his leg lightly, pretending to be upset. They both laughed. A murmur of contentment escaped her, as she stared at the book again.

“What?” Garcia implored.

“How do you do that?” Lucy asked, smiling. 

“Do what?” He took a sip of his drink.

“Tell a horrible joke, and make it funny.” She said, She watched as Garcia’s smirk widened. 

“I do it for you, Lucy.” He said. “I love to see you smile. To hear you laugh, if we are being honest.”

“I thought we were always being honest?” Lucy said before she realized what she was saying. 

“And are we?” Garcia asked, pointedly. 

Lucy knew what Garcia meant. Earlier, he had asked what was holding her back from being with him. It was so many things. The common theme was uncertainty, or rather fear.

“Did the journal tell you how I end up? How we end up?” Lucy asked, while still staring at it. Maybe it could give her answers. 

“What do you mean, Lucy?” 

“I mean, what if you and I- what if we aren’t right for each other? What if-” She gulped, and stole a look at Garcia, who looked pained by her question. “What if you get Lorena back, suddenly? What if you die, and I lose you? What if…” 

Garcia straightened up. Waiting for her next question. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really he was waiting for her next excuse. He knew Lorena and Iris weren’t coming back. If they did, well, he’d deal with it then. 

“Lucy,” He ventured, sitting up, taking her hand. “I would never just abandon you.” 

“Like Wyatt?” She asked. Garcia nodded before he thought better of it. “You know he told me he loved me.” She murmured. 

Garcia felt his stomach drop, and his chest blaze. 

“What? When?” He was trying to stay calm to hear Lucy out… “What did you say?” 

“It was right after Jess betrayed us. After Rufus…” She trailed off. 

Ears ringing and throat raw, Garcia was blinded by a sudden need. A need to fight Wyatt. He stood up.

“Garcia, What are you doing?” Lucy asked, a little freaked out by his sudden ejection from his seat. “Lucy, I-I need to find Wyatt. I need to…”

“You need to find him?” Lucy stood up, arms stretched out to stop him. “And do what? Fight him? Over something that happened months ago?” 

Lucy’s words seem to bring him closer to reality, Garcia closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to calm himself down. All he could feel was Lucy’s hands on his chest. 

Lucy. he thought. 

Opening his eyes, he made eye contact with her briefly. Then, it was as if he was crashing into her, he knelt down slightly, took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was possibly the roughest kiss he had ever given. But, it was his way of claiming her, if she would have him. The kiss was deep, he found that she opened up to him right away. The other times they had kissed, there was something more reserved, but now, she was pushing her tongue to meet his. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, and with her arms around his neck, he began to move. He didn’t care anymore, if Lucy stopped him (as she had before), he would respect that, but he needed her in his bed that night, regardless of whether or not they had sex. 

They were halfway to his bedroom door when Lucy stopped him. 

“Garcia, wait. Please?” She asked. Dutifully, he put her down, as much as it pained him to do so. “Just a second.” 

She walked back to the fire place, he followed her for a moment, just to see what she was doing. She finished her drink quick, and then grabbed the journal. After a moment’s hesitation, she threw it in the fire and ran back to him. She placed her arms around his neck. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” She said as if she were saying giddy up to a horse. 

“What did you do that for?” Garcia asked, puzzled.

“What? Oh, I don’t want good brandy to go to waste…” Lucy stated, very matter-of-factly. 

After he shook his head, she realized what he meant.

“Oh, the journal. Umm… I decided that don’t want to know what it has to say. Well, really I don’t care anymore.” She said. “I want to see for myself how things turn out.” She kissed him deeply, and breathed into his ear, “I believe you were taking me somewhere, Mr. Flynn?”

“Of course, Dr. Preston.” He said, lips smiling against hers. He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist, she locked them there in response. He carried her like that to his room. That night he claimed her, as she claimed him- they were kissing, pulling, tugging and making love until the dawn sprawled itself across the night sky.


	3. New Years Kiss, Surprise Kiss

“Ok Flynn, you take the elevator, I will take the stairs.” Turning on her heel, Lucy felt a tug before she could start to run to the stairwell, she looks back to find Flynn grasping her wrist.

“Lucy, don’t be ridiculous. Its thirty flights of stairs… Rufus and Wyatt are already up there, and they need us.” Flynn wasn’t being rude he was being compassionate- he knew why she didn’t want to be in the elevator, but they had no choice. Flynn let go of her, but she waited restlessly as the elevator made its way to them. 

“Fear is not real, fear is not real.” She whispered to herself. Suddenly it dawned on her how ironic it was, she had learned that coping mechanism from Harry Houdini, because Flynn had Kidnapped her, and she unwittingly ended up in a coffin-like box, with America’s first serial killer ready to torture and most likely dismember her… It was ironic that the man that had kidnapped her was now possibly, no really and actually, her best friend. 

Flynn must have heard her. Without a word, he began to rub her back. It was soothing indeed, however, Lucy noticed she started to feel a little more than just soothed. She coughed awkwardly, and he stopped. Stealing a glance at Flynn, she noticed he was smirking to himself. Lucy rolled her eyes in response, as the elevator let out a ‘ding’ signaling its arrival. Stretching her neck and shoulders Lucy prepared herself to enter one of the brand new elevators of The World Trade Center. They only had thirty floors to go, thankfully (the building had one hundred and ten). But, it would be best if they made it before midnight, before the power was cut, and everyone at the party was systematically kidnapped and/or murdered by Rittenhouse. Lucy prayed that Wyatt and Rufus had somehow evacuated and stopped Emma. But, they hadn’t seen anyone leaving when they arrived. 

Flynn checked his watch. 

“Seven minutes.” He announced, then pressed the button. 

“Fear is not real. Fear is not real.” Lucy kept her eyes closed, and waited to hear the ding signaling their arrival.

“You’re doing great, Lucy.” Flynn said. Putting his hand tentatively on the small of her back. This time, she didn’t fight it. She was sure she had been swaying and about to faint. 

“Fear is not real, Fear is not-” The elevator stopped. The lights were out. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Lucy yelled, involuntarily. She began to shake. In order to contain herself she paced. Then she started to flail her fists against the metal wall of the elevator. “What the fuck, what the fuck, Flynn???” 

“I don’t know what happened, Lucy. Try to calm down. We are 15 floors away… Emma must have cut the power early?” Flynn went over to the buttons, he tried to see if there was a working call button. No phone, nothing. The red lights from a backup generator came on, but there was still no power restored to the elevator. 

“I am going to die here… I AM GOING TO DIE HERE!” Lucy felt herself begin to lose it even more. “Oh, my god.” She started to dry-heave, she couldn’t breathe. She felt her head go light, and her body go numb. She knew she was about to faint. Everything went black. 

When Lucy came to, she was laying on Flynn’s lap. He was stroking her hair, and checking his watch. “Hi,” she said weakly, as he lowered his arm and saw that she was awake. He smiled at her, clearly relieved that she was okay.

“Don’t worry, I caught you.” Flynn explained. “So you shouldn’t have any injuries.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured. Realizing that she probably shouldn’t move unless the doors opened again, she awkwardly spoke up. “Is it ok- if I, uh, just stay like this for a minute?” 

“Take as long as you need, Lucy.” He said. Still stroking her hair. Flynn checked his watch again. “It’s Eleven Fifty-Seven.” Flynn said, he gulped. “I am sure we would have heard gunshots from here. I think Wyatt and Rufus must have stopped Emma.”

“No thanks to us.” Lucy said, feeling ashamed that her old phobia came out to play again. She sat up, suddenly- too quick, really. Her head began to spin, and she could feel herself falling, until she crashed into Flynn’s chest. He was gracious enough to let her stay like that momentarily. 

Then suddenly the lights came back on. Flynn’s watch began to beep. Lucy looked up, and without thinking, she pulled him down for a kiss. It was sloppy, and he was clearly surprised, but it was nice. It made her feel steady again. When she pulled back, his eyes were arched, and she murmured, “Happy New Year, Garcia.” She laid back down on his lap. She wasn’t sleeping, but she was just too dizzy. 

She heard him laugh through his nose. “Happy New Year, Lucy.” 

“Happy New Year, weirdos.” Rufus’ voice echoed from outside the elevator. “Flynn, I think your kiss put her to sleep.” 

“We’re done here,” Wyatt said, ignoring what had just happened, they got into the elevator. He punched a button, and the elevator began its descent. “Is Lucy okay?” He demanded. 

“Yeah, she… uh, just freaked out when the power went out.” Flynn started to stroke her hair again, which she did appreciate.

“Sorry about that, We had to get the upper hand on Emma.” Rufus explained. 

“Really, I am okay with what happened.” Flynn said, somewhat smug and smiling through his voice. 

Lucy punched his stomach. 

“Ow! She’s awake.” He said, laughing. Even so, he carried her to the car.


	4. Garcy Caught off-guard kiss, hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss

“I found something, I was wondering if it was yours?” Flynn was walking to the bathroom when he spied Lucy walking toward him, her hands behind her back. 

“What of mine, could you have possibly found?” Flynn asked with curious doubt etched on his face. 

“Over here,” she motioned, to a narrow hallway. Shuffling sideways,they both fit comfortably but there wasn’t much more space than that. 

“Okay, what do you have? I’m dying to know Lucy…” He smiled, deciding to play along. 

“Okay, I am really proud of myself... Happy Birthday!” She pulled up a cupcake, complete with a flaming candle. “Make a wish!” 

Flynn complied. He knew she’d be able to guess his wish easily enough. 

“What did you wish for?” Lucy asked.

“That I wouldn’t have to eat that, if you baked it.” He said, licking his lips and trying to stifle his laugh. 

With that, Lucy shoved the cupcake in his face. “Denise got 24 of them at Costco. So I am not offended.” she laughed. “See I was hoping you’d share, but now, I guess not.”

Flynn wiped the cupcake from his eyes and nose. 

“I can still share,” He said. Before Lucy even had a chance to react, he smeared some cupcake frosting on her face. She laughed, god she was beautiful when she laughed- really she was beautiful all the time. Before he even had a chance to catch himself, he had stooped down and was kissing Lucy. They both tasted of sweet Chocolate cupcake. After gathering herself, Lucy responded, in kind, slinking her arms around Flynn’s neck. 

“So,” she began, pulling back slightly. “What would you like for your birthday, Garcia?” 

“I already got it,” he declared, kissing her again. 

“Aw, man. Seriously, I wish I didn’t have to see that.” Lucy and Flynn looked away from Rufus, who was catching them, yet again. Lucy threw the wrapper at him. 

“Go away, you peeping tom!” She yelled, voice laced with laughter. 

“Yeah, this doesn’t concern you!” Flynn tried. 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “We really have to work on your trash talk.” 

“I think I have other plans for my birthday,” Flynn said, arching his eyebrows. Hoping that Lucy caught his drift. 

“So more desert it is?” Flynn kissed her again, Lucy let out a happy squeal.


	5. Jealous kiss, Giggly kiss, In a dream kiss

Lucy woke to a strange noise. The sound of herself laughing. But, she wasn’t laughing. She looked around the bed and the room to try and find Garcia. He wasn’t there. Worried, she put on her robe and slippers, and decided to check the library- after all she could hear voices muffled, and see a line of light under the door, indicating the library fire was going.   
When she got to the door, she paused. She could hear Garcia, “You see she just doesn’t get that… It’s like she is stuck, and I can’t get her to move forward…”  
“She will- trust me, I know…” It was her own voice. Lucy felt a rush of panic what was going on?   
“Okay, I have a plan- we get her really stoned, like super stoned. Maybe throw in some shrooms… Then she’ll understand everything. Everything.” Was that Wyatt’s voice?   
Lucy decided to just burst through the door. The sight she found before herself, was weird.  
Future Lucy, Future Wyatt and her Flynn were all in a huge clawfoot bathtub, sitting before the fire. Flynn and Wyatt were sipping champagne from glasses, and Future Lucy was drinking an entire bottle of champagne herself. Giggling, Future Lucy took Flynn’s face in her hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. After she was done, Future Wyatt did the same with Flynn. Lucy felt strange. Jealous, angry, in disbelief.   
“Ah there she is now!” Future Lucy announced. “Care to join?”   
“What the fu-” Lucy breathed. And then Flynn got out of the tub. Grabbing Future Wyatt’s hand and brought him to Lucy.   
“Wha-What are you doing?” Lucy stammered.   
“I got you what you wanted,” Garcia said, testing her.  
Lucy felt sick. Nauseated, really. At the idea of this entire scenario. Before she knew it she was throwing up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucy woke up vomiting. She barely made it to the trash can in her room. What the hell was that? She wondered. She got up, left her room, cozy as it was, to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth.   
When she turned to leave the bathroom, and there was Flynn in the doorway. Standing leaning his body against the trim. Had he been watching her? “Are you done?” He asked? It wasn’t rude, more so, just genuinely curious.   
“Yeah,” she said. Her mind still running on impulse from the dream. She burned with jealousy for something Flynn had never even done. As if he knew it, he inched closer to her. His body grazing hers as entered the bathroom.  
“Wait!” She gently shouted. As she grabbed the neck of his long sleeve t-shirt, she pulled him down, and kissed him hard. She suddenly found herself trying to climb him, to claim him. It was as if mounting him would solve all her issues.   
He pulled away, “Lucy... “ He breathed. She didn’t want to listen, “Lucy! Lucy, you’re dreaming!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Lucy,” Flynn breathed, stroking her hair and her arm tenderly. Her eyes opened. “You were dreaming.”   
“Pinch me?”She asked.   
“Lucy, you know I can’t hurt you…” Not even a pinch. Cute.   
She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He felt more real, but the dream felt real, too. She couldn’t be sure…Lucy bit his lip, and he responded by biting hers.   
“Harder,” she murmured. Again, “harder!” Obliging her, he bit until it hurt. And she knew she wasn’t dreaming then.


	6. first kiss, height difference kiss, secret kiss.

As Lucy sat on her bed and held the last photos of her family that she owned, she felt hopeless. Lost. The photos had been in her locket- one was of her sister, Amy. The other of her, Amy and their mother. As she thought about how alone she was, she felt tears falling from her eyes, making dark impressions on her black leggings. She couldn’t do this, not now. Putting the photos back in her wallet, she stood up, and began to pack her stuff.

As soon as Rufus had gotten out of the Lifeboat, he ordered everyone to pack- they were moving to a new location. Jiya, in her complete and utter shock, had embraced him, cried, and then asked him to marry her. In front of everyone- it was beautiful, and Lucy knew she was happy for them. But, despite herself, she couldn’t help the sting she felt in her heart. Jealousy, hurt, grief.

_Oh, the grief._

She fought it for such a long time. It was as if everyone got to have someone, something that was theirs. And Lucy, she was alone. All on her own. Regardless of any emotional overtures Wyatt was making, she knew he was about to be a dad. She also knew that it was likely that Jess wouldn’t stay with Rittenhouse- Lucy could see that situation going sideways in a hundred ways. She knew that when the time came, Wyatt would choose Jess once again. Even if he didn’t, he had the first time, and Lucy wasn’t going to forget that.

Shaking, she grabbed her suitcase from underneath her bed. Everything she had fit into one suitcase. I guess I have something then. She thought, sardonically. She began to shutter, she could feel sobs creeping up again. She was trying so hard not to give in. But, if she had to, she might as well close the door, to avoid drawing attention to herself.

She turned around, and much to her embarrassment, it was too late. Garcia Flynn was standing at the door. Arms crossed along his wide chest, his good shoulder leaning against the wall, the opposite still in a sling. He straightened up when he saw Lucy’s face. She imagined herself to be the proud owner of an incredibly ugly cry face. His gaze was soft as walked over to her.

“Can- can you… close the door?” She hiccuped, this was going to be a bad one, she could tell.

“Of course,” he murmured softly. After closing it, he walked up to Lucy. “Lucy…” His voice was all softness. The way he looked at her, she found it somewhat unnerving, but also inviting.

_He could be yours._

The voice in the back of Lucy’s mind shocked her, but it was making sense. The way Garcia was looking at her, it seemed like he had already made up his mind and was just waiting for to get on the same page.

Lucy found herself colliding with his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and cried. Just cried. With his good hand, he held her close, his hand knotted in her hair, he was stroking her hair softly, whispering to her in what she assumed was Croatian. His voice, coupled with the vibration coming from his chest, almost soothed her to sleep. They stood like that for as long as it took for Lucy to be out of tears. When she pulled away, Garcia’s hand remained on her cheek. He wiped away what was left of her tears.

“What’s this about, Lucy?” His eyes were soft, his voice gruff and raw, as if he had been close to tears as well.

“I just- I don’t want to be selfish.” She stammered, sure that she wasn’t making sense at all.

“Well, that would be impossible.” he said, He continued to rest his hand against her cheek, and softly stroke it.

“I am happy for them. Really, I am.” Lucy continued. She didn’t want to share what she was thinking, but she felt that she had to be honest in order to heal, if that healing were even possible.

“Rufus and Jiya?” Garcia’s eyes narrowed a little, she was certain he wasn’t connecting why she would be so upset when their friend was back from the dead and newly engaged.

“It’s so selfish… I am hurting, and I can’t be fully happy for them, because I don’t see any hope for myself. I mean, the universe won’t even let me have an evil mom. I don’t get to have anything… _anyone_.” The last word broke her again. She started crying, and looked away- her vulnerability stung.

“Now, now…Lucy…” Garcia drew out her name as he wiped her tears away. “I know it’s not much of a consolation prize, but…” He swallowed hard, his pause forcing Lucy to turn and look at him. He looked so raw, so real.

“You have me.”

_He loves you._

The voice in her head was right, Lucy knew it.

“Do I?”

The words came out so thin, so low, she wasn’t even sure if he had heard her or not.

Then dipping down slightly, he closed any space left between them… As if thinking twice, he backed off the slightest bit, forcing Lucy to crane her neck just slightly to look at his face. Brushing his thumb across her lips, he tested her. Trying to suss out whether or not she wanted him to be there for her that way.

She couldn’t help it, there lips parted involuntarily at his touch.

“Garcia…” She whispered. Not sure what she meant by it, she stood up on her tiptoes.

“Lucy…” He said again, he seemed to just love saying her name. Lucy found herself nestling into his touch. He clenched his jaw, only to relax after Lucy took his face in her own hands, pulled him down and allowed his lips to hover over hers. She heard him swallow his nerves, and felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in, making it just a little easier for his lips to fall on hers.

Once they reached their destination, it was a sweet kiss. Soft, slow, it seemed they had all the time in the world. There was an air reverence to it, as if they both were somehow trying to respect the losses they’ve had- respecting all they had been through.

_You deserve this- you both do._

With that, Lucy pulled Garcia into deeper, fuller kiss. When they were done, he held her, rubbing her back, she breathed him in, gathering strength from his mere touch and presence. They stayed like that until Rufus and Jiya walked in. Feeling as if they had parted far too soon, Lucy couldn't help but steal glances here and there- all the while, catching Garcia doing the same. Lucy knew that everything had changed between them at that moment.

_It hasn’t changed- It's evolved._

The voice was right again. Lucy went back to packing, and Garcia helped her- neither of them acknowledging the glances from Rufus or Jiya. Though they were quiet as they worked, they were also glad to be taking up the same space.


	7. After the Future Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by qqueenofhades' 4 pt short fics that were answers to ask. This work is gifted to her!
> 
> I figured since this is a first kiss, I would put it here!

The lifeboat lands in 2018. Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn and Jiya stumble out completely exhausted.

“I call the shower.” Lucy says. She feels a slight pang of guilt for not asking if anyone else wants it first- but she is done letting everyone have what she wants, while she loses everything. Her heart has been aching for weeks. Feeling stupidly broken over the strangest situation. At first, she just felt jealous, but as the jealousy diminished she began to feel betrayed, confused and violated. By and large, Flynn never intended to be the source of any of those feelings. However, when The Future version of herself arrived at the former bunker, the pieces were put in play. She gave them information on how they could save Rufus, but that isn’t all she did. After that, Future Lucy stayed for dinner and without a word to anyone else she got up, grabbed Flynn by his good arm and took him to his room- where they stayed for the evening- and Lucy doubted they had been sleeping.

Lucy always wondered if something happened in Sao Paulo, hell, she knew it did. But this confirmation- the blatant evidence of the relationship her future self and Flynn have, it makes her feel as if Flynn has been lying to her this whole time.

It also hurts when Lucy realizes that he would rather have the future version of her, than the one he has right before him. She trusted him, and he didn’t choose her (she also tries to ignore the part of her that questions if she had made herself an option to him at all).

The new bunker has a rather nice shower, and the water stays hot longer. Lucy lets the water pour over her for half an hour before even starting to shampoo her hair. Tears mingle with soap, and confusion swims through her head. How could Garcia Flynn break her heart, and simultaneously take that of her future self (Lucy would be lying if she said he didn’t have some piece of hers in the here and now- but, she was hurting so much, she tried to pull it back, to no avail).

After she finished her shower she dried off, put on her pajamas and then her robe, and went back to her room (the lovely thing about this bunker, is that she had her own room, with a lovely full-size bed, and a black comforter). Her room had been her sanctuary, and oh how she needed it. Between trying to dodge Flynn and Wyatt, and the ever-mounting frustration of trying to perfect the plans to get Rufus back, Lucy felt run-ragged and useless all at once.

Collapsing against the door, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She isn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed about not running into Flynn on the way to her room- she considers this as she hears a cough come from the direction of her desk. She opens her eyes, and there is Flynn, looking as if he was reading a book. Lucy doesn’t say a word as he puts the book down and looks her up and down. She sees concern in his eyes but can’t help but wonder if he is seeing the nakedness of her forty-year-old self at this moment. The thought sickens her- But not because he knows what her older self looks like. Its because its not her- it wasn’t her.

“Lucy…” Flynn stands as he starts to speak to her. Lucy regains her ability to move and takes her robe off and heads to her bed. “Lucy, please… Can we talk?”

“You have a lot of nerve, just coming in my room like that.” She bites at him.

“I- I am sorry. I just didn’t want you to feel cornered in front of anyone- I know you’ve been avoiding me.” Flynn looks at the ground, Lucy can see that he is genuinely hurt, she tells her aching heart to shut the fuck up and be hard as stone.

“Lucy, I am concerned. You- you don’t seem to be talking to anyone. You spend all day and night in your room unless there is a mission, and you are hardly eating. This isn’t good.”

“Why should you care?” She accuses, rather than asks. Briefly he looks hurt, but, he quickly shakes it off.

“Why wouldn’t I care?” he asks softly, but firmly. Lucy looks away. She can’t handle the gentleness in his eyes.

“I think you should go.”

“But, Lucy…”

“Garcia, I said go.” She lays down under her covers and turns away from him. For a moment, she stares at the wall- hating herself for saying his given name in such a tone. “Turn the light off on your way out.”

It’s a dismissal. And she knows Flynn is aware of it. She hears the brief shuffling of feet, the light flickers off, and the door opens and (after what feels like a short eternity) closes.

And her heart aches. Why can’t she just tell him what is going on? Why can’t she explain how hurt she is? Maybe, he will have an explanation, maybe they can fix it. Fix what, exactly? She asks herself. What did they have? Did they have anything? One vodka filled night of talking- where he denied her when she tried to kiss him. If he is supposed to love future her, at what point does he fall in love with her? Lucy tries to shake away the thoughts. But, the truth is, she misses her friend more than anything, and wishes she could just talk to him openly once again. She wishes he hadn’t done something so hurtful and stupid to her. Lucy sobs for a few minutes and turns to grab her tissues off the side table. When she turns around Flynn is there holding one for her.

She takes it.

“I am not leaving until we talk this out, Lucy.” He says as if that is the final decision, and he sits down on the ground by the bed. “What did I do to hurt you?”

Lucy wants to scream that he fucked another girl. But- well, that’s not entirely accurate. And they aren’t an item, current Lucy and Flynn, that is- so why should she be so messed up about this?

“You know while you were spending all night with her, I was alone and crying and confused. I can’t understand why no one ever picks me.” Lucy says, her throat is raw from the truth having finally squeezed its self out. “I mean the choice is Jessica or Lucy- Wyatt chooses Jessica. The choice is Lucy or Future Lucy- Flynn chooses Future Lucy. I just- I don’t get it, what is so wrong with me?”

At that, Flynn closes his eyes, and smooths his hand over his face. He looks exasperated, but he is calm.

“I didn’t know, Lucy.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“That you had started to… care for me, already.” He says. Voice level, but his face looks pained by the realization that he broke her heart. “If I had known- I may have turned her away.”

“May have?” Lucy asks, taking the time to meet his gaze fully and search his eyes. “You may have? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know Lucy… It’s complicated. There is not really a handbook on how to respect the woman you love, when you have already had sex with her future self.”

Lucy is struck. He loves her. He said it, she heard it. She closes her eyes.

“You were trying to respect me?” She feels her head spin slightly as she falls back on the bed. “Is that what you were doing with her that night- all night? “Respecting me”?” Lucy provides air quotes in case he doesn’t understand that she thinks he is full of it.

“God damn it, Lucy! I am not going to apologize for loving you!” He is angry and frustrated as he storms to the door, walks out and slams it shut. A couple minutes later he comes back, much to Lucy’s surprise- she thought he was done for the night. Instead, he acts as if he never left. “I am sorry that I hurt you, Lucy. I never meant to do that. It’s just that, I am here, with you. The you five years from now, she doesn’t have that. Put yourself in those shoes, because chances are that in five years, you will do the same exact thing she did.”

“What do you mean, she doesn’t have you?” Lucy feels her eyes well up again as her stomach twists in a sick knot. “Like, you leave?”

Flynn walks back to her and sits on the floor again. Slowly and with reverence, he takes her hand in his.

“Lucy, I will never willingly leave you.” He says with in intense gaze. Lucy hears a terrified squeak come out of her throat.

“So, you… you.” She looks at his hand, which is holding hers as if it were made of glass. “You die?”

Flynn nods.

“Oh.” Is all she can say, but its enough for him. She is certain the look on her face accurately portrays her current feelings- grief, hollowness- pain, pain, pain. Everything hurts.

“What is the point of falling in love when everything I love, I lose?” Her eyes and her hand leave his. She shuffles around until she is facing the wall again.

They are both quiet for a long time, so long that Lucy wonders if Flynn has fallen asleep on the floor. Once he speaks, she knows otherwise.

“Lucy?”

“Yes?” she croaks.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No, Garcia.” She says. Accepting his answer. She knows that when she loses him, she’ll want exactly what her future-self received from him- more time, more love.

“Do you still want me to leave?”

“No,” She croaks weakly. As she pulls back the covers for him to lie down with her. He takes the hint. Slipping beneath the covers, he cradles her body in his, while slipping his arm across her waist- a shock is sent through Lucy as he does so. Flynn kisses her head, and Lucy realizes this is the closest they have- really, she, has ever been to him. She runs her hand along his arm, just making sure it’s real. When she gets to his hand, he takes hers in his. He begins to hum, and she finally relaxes into him.

“For the record,” Flynn says softly, “I fell in love with you- this version of you.”

Lucy swallows hard and pulls his hand up to her face and kisses his knuckles.

“Thank you.” She says tearfully. “I fell in love with you, too.” She can feel him smiling against the nape of her neck. He kisses it, and her body feels a flicker of fire. He kisses her again and again, trailing from the back of her neck, along her shoulder, to the side of her neck and up, behind her ear. Lucy is now warm all over, and finds herself leaning into him, and rolling onto her back.

She lies there with Flynn above her, looking at her softly. His expression is nothing but love. Lucy gives him a small peck on the cheek, and he chuckles softly.

“What?” She asks, smiling.

“You did it wrong.” He says with a sly grin.

“How on earth-“ Flynn interrupts her question with his lips. He kisses her fully and deeply, open mouthed, his hand cradling her head and neck, fingers lacing behind her ear into her hair. When he is done, her lips follow his for a moment longer, her eyes remain closed, and she is struck.

She gets it now. She understands why her future self couldn’t leave without a taste. Why she won’t be able stop when she walks off that Lifeboat in five years. It’s the same reason she can’t stop now


	8. Jealousy

The bar is filled with smoke as Lucy, Rufus and Flynn make it to a table. Tallulah Bankhead is on stage, singing in a sultry and seductive tone… 

“I fell in love with you,

Gave you a love so true…

What did you give to me?

Nothing but sympathy…

Here am I just a slave to love,

Waiting for your caress…

Something you take advantage of…

But what do I care?

Maybe you only love me when there’s no one else again…

Maybe I am just your now and then, but what do I care?”

…...................................................................................

“She is staring at you…” Rufus said, nodding toward Flynn. “Maybe you should go try to talk to her? You could get us a lead… If she can tell us who broke into the apartment above hers in the building?”

“No. She isn’t interested in me. Lucy can go talk to her.” Flynn responds, completely unphased.

“Flynn… Rufus is right. Tallulah is definitely looking at you…” Lucy piped up, although it made her uncomfortable. The woman was even more beautiful in person. Her sultry voice effecting many of the men in the room. Of course, Flynn would be oblivious…. But, they didn’t have time for that.

“Take her a drink, we will cover you.” Lucy suggests, knowing that the woman had a very, um… healthy sex drive, she wouldn’t be able to say no to Flynn.

“What exactly do you think she is going to do to me, Lucy?” Flynn turns to her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Maybe she’ll kiss you to death?” Rufus laughs.

Lucy throws him a death glare. “Not funny.” She seethes before she can stop herself. 

Once Tallulah wraps up her set, Flynn meets her up at the bar, he flags the bartender, and orders two beverages. He seems to genuinely enjoy his conversation with her. Lucy observes him loosening his tie. Tallulah lets out a sultry laugh in response to something he says, Flynn looks down and swirls his beverage, before quickly finishing it. The woman looks at his hand, she sees his wedding ring. Flynn nervously twists it, and Lucy sees him shaking his head. Tallulah places her hand on his and gives what Lucy assumes is a sympathetic nod. The woman stands up and points behind her, they walk back stage- Lucy fumes.

Lucy feels her stomach drop. Flynn obviously told Tallulah that his wife had passed away. It’s the first time he hasn’t used Lucy as a cover in a long time- and it stings. Lucy chugs her drink quick, and then follows.

“Lucy, where are you going?” Rufus hisses.

“What if she’s Rittenhouse? We can’t leave him alone.” Rufus rolls his eyes.

Nonetheless, they make it back to Tallulah’s dressing room. Lucy presses her ear against the door.

“Oh, well that, that should do.” The actress and singer’s sultry voice pipes up.

“I would agree. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, anything for an officer of the law.”

Lucy puts her hand on the door, she is beginning to feel quite upset… what exactly is anything? The next line makes her stomach drop.

“I am sure my wife will appreciate it.” Flynn says.

“Well, if you ever decide to have an open arrangement, just let me know.”

“Thank you, but we are very happy.”

“Of course, just my luck.” 

Lucy forgets how close she is to the door, until Flynn opens it, and finds her with her ear having been on it. She pretends to have been looking for an earring.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t lose my earring, silly me.” Lucy laughs, as Flynn’s eyes dance with humor at the sight of her.

“Perfect timing! Lucy, darling, I was just telling Tallulah how much of a fan you are.”

“Oh?” Lucy says, straightening up, seeing that the actress has just appeared next to Flynn.

“Yes, your husband tells me that you two are very happy together. I hope you enjoy the autographed headshot.”

“Yes, yes we are very happy.” Lucy says. Pulling him close and putting her hand on his chest. Flynn simply smiles at her jealousy. Tallulah gives her a slightly challenging look, and Lucy grabs Flynn by his tie and pulls him down for a kiss. He melts into it quickly.

“See,” Lucy says, pulling away. Little does she know that Flynn is still staring at her in disbelief. “Very happy.”

“Who am I to come between true love?” Tallulah says, smiling at the both of them. “I have another set, so I must go. It was lovely meeting you, Garcia. Lucy.”

Lucy, tempted to stick out her tongue, merely squints her eyes at the actress.

Rufus coughs, and Lucy jumps out of Flynn’s arms.

“Well,” Rufus says, “That was… Uncomfortable.”


	9. Fireworks

Fireworks 

“No guilty conscience?” Flynn implored as Lucy stared out the window at Philadelphia’s Independence Square, which was bustling with activity as The Independence Day festivities were commencing. She hadn’t heard him enter the bedroom.

“Who is with the scribe?” She asked, turning slightly to view Flynn in his outfit from 1777. It was a look that she would never get sick of on him. However, she was nervous about leaving the scribe alone with the document- what if he ran?

“Rufus and Wyatt. They know how important this is.” Lucy nodded and turned back to the window, the sound of music greeting her ears.

“We have to kill him when he is done- or maybe we hold onto him, and make sure he goes out to a territory… Who knows.” Lucy looks at Flynn briefly.

“Are you going soft on us, now?” She says, smiling.

“Eh, I just don’t think my wife would appreciate me killing innocent people.” He smirks and licks his bottom lip. They were posing as a married couple again, something they had started to take a bit literally as of late- even sharing a bed, and much more that that.

Lucy couldn’t help but blush.

“If he reports this to any of the founding members, they could hide John again.” Lucy notes, deciding to leave the verdict for later. As sick as it made her feel, they needed to replace the document and take the original- and not get caught. It was the only option.

“Its ingenious really. Invisible ink on the constitution… God.” Lucy shook her head. “Rittenhouse knew no one would ever destroy such an important part of history… We’re lucky it was vulnerable today- after the public reading. There is literally no other day in history we could have done this.”

“And when we find John?” Flynn asked, moving closer to her, his head dipping to look at her.

“Then we kill him.” Lucy didn’t look away from the commotion down below. It was the the first properly celebrated Fourth of July since the constitution had been written a year ago. They didn’t know which page had the information leading to John Rittenhouse’s whereabouts, so they were having a scribe copy the entire document, allowing them to steal the original.

“And what do you think will happen to you, when we do that?” Lucy could feel Flynn next to her, his arm brushing hers, his fingers ghosting over her own. She was fighting tears, they both knew what would happen, didn’t they? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to make this difficult?

“Best case scenario, I am an anachronism. Rittenhouse is gone, and my Mother’s side of the family is never created, I don’t technically exist, but I do because I am displaced from time.” She paused, watching as fireworks began to take over the sky. Turning to Flynn, she buries herself in his chest and fights tears.

“Worst case,” she sputters, “I cease to exist entirely.”

Looking up, she is surprised to find him looking down at her. Normally when she is emotional, he is there for her, but looks away- not giving away any indication about how it affects him. But this time, he is looking right at her, his face is set in determination.

“You don’t just cease to exist.” He says, smiling.

“How could you know?” she eyes him with skepticism.

“The last mission we were on, I destroyed something… Something that I already had a piece of with me.” He pulls out a leather case, and from that some pages. “See, it’s still here.”

“Garcia Flynn.” Lucy gasped, grabbing the pages in disbelief. “You destroyed The Gutenberg Bible?” Lucy studies the pages. “Where did you get the pages in the first place?”

“When Emma was trying to keep The Second World War from ending, I swiped a few pages from it. Then during our 1918 mission, I destroyed the entire book. When I found out you were directly related to John… I had to know. Otherwise, I never would have suggested this plan.” Lucy’s eyes were wide as she stared at the pages before her. They were indeed still old, and looked authentic, but they didn’t cease to exist- so yes, that was promising for her.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She stared at the pages until her eyes couldn’t focus any longer. The fireworks that continued outside made light dance on the pages. Flynn walked over to her, leaning against the bed post.

“Are you okay, Lucy?”

“I think so.” She said, in a daze. “This. This is a good thing.”

“A very good thing, I would say.” He smiled at her, taking the pages again and putting them in the leather case.

“Wyatt gets to stay with Jess, since Rittenhouse killed her in the first place- she will be alive without them around… Rufus and Jiya get married, and you go back to your family… and I- I… exist.” She tries to ignore the pang of hurt and guilt she has. She will exist, but she will exist alone. She looks away, unable to look at Flynn. “Maybe Agent Christopher will make me an identity, so I can work and stuff…. She won’t even know who I am though.” Tears start to burn her face.

“Lucy…” Flynn is quick to sit next to her and scoop her up- dress and all- onto his lap. Instinctively, her arms lace around his neck. “Lucy, this doesn’t change anything.”

“Garcia, it changes everything.” She says, snuggling into his neck. “You will have your family back. That is a good thing.”

“I am not leaving you, Lucy.” He says it like it’s a brick wall. Definitively. “I told you last time we were here, in this time. I would hug my girls and walk away. You need me, and I need you- we understand each other. I am not leaving you.”

She pulls back to look at him, her shock apparent.

“But your family…” She implores.

“Lucy, you are my family.”

With that, she kisses him hard on the mouth. It isn’t their first kiss, and it isn’t their last. But, with the fireworks dancing on their skin, and the hope in their hearts, it certainly is a powerful one.


	10. Impossibly Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt:
> 
> "Okay, I love your Garcy fics so much and I would love it if you wrote a Garcy fic inspired by the song Beautiful to Me by Olly Murs? This song just hits me in the Garcy feels so much. I would love to try write it myself but I lack all creative talent in that area whereas your cup runneth over in that area."
> 
>  
> 
> This was also somewhat inspired by another fic, where Flynn was the "Owner" of a speakeasy. I forget who the author is, so please forgive me!

 

The bright lights of the dressing room seemed to illuminate every corner of Lucy’s face- her makeup was flawless, even if she didn’t quite look like herself. The performance had gone well- her dance was perfect, her notes spot-on… She wondered though, why did she feel so tired, so exhausted? Lucy sighed, allowing her face to settle in her hands for a moment, suddenly she felt the uncontrollable urge to sob, to just breakdown. 

All the other girls had already finished getting ready to leave, so she did just that: She cried until she could feel her make up smudging in her hands. She cried until she couldn’t any longer. She cried until- 

“Lucy?” Flynn’s voice cut its way between her thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

“Please, go… I will be out shortly.” She didn’t want him to see her with her make up running down her face, her eyes puffy and hair disheveled. 

“Oh, Lucy…” He he breathed, his voice sounded concerned. She could tell he was next to her now, she turned away from him. “Lucy, please… It’s just me. Let me help you.”

She could feel his hand on her back, rubbing slow circles, and she allowed him to pull her in close. 

“I am just so tired.” She sobbed, her hands still over her face. They had been stuck in the 1920s for months now, trying to find some very important sleepers. Flynn was working as a club owner, who ran a speakeasy, and Lucy was a dancer and performer there. She loved it, at first. the cover was starting to wear on her, She was ready to go home. Flynn took a deep breath. 

“Okay,” He said, “I need you to move your hands, you can keep your eyes closed though. 

“Why?” 

“Just trust me.” 

Lucy did as he asked. When her hands were down, she felt a warm cloth graze over face, taking care of her eyes first. Flynn was impossibly gentle as washed her make up away. 

“Okay, I am going to dry your face off now, alright?” 

Lucy nodded, feeling soft cotton on her cheeks, it felt nice. Then Flynn dabbed her face dry. 

Slowly, he used the cloth to dab her neck and under her jaw line. Lucy felt herself flush at the sensation. She opened her eyes, wondering if he noticed. When she looked at him, he was giving her a small smile. 

“There,” He said softly. “Beautiful.” 

Lucy blushed even more. 

“I must have looked horrible before.” She said, trying to rid herself of  the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

“Impossible.” Flynn said. “You know, if you are so exhausted, you can have a day off… I mean, I am your boss, I can do that for you.” 

He cupped her cheek- something Garcia Flynn had never done before. He seemed genuinely concerned for Lucy. They had become close in the year they had been working together- and well, Lucy had wondered what it would be like to feel his hand on her cheek, his lips on hers… 

Lucy’s hand found his, and she leaned into his touch… It felt nice to have someone there for her. Flynn was kneeling so that he was level with her, Lucy found it easy to put her arm around his neck, and let her hand fall behind his head… She pulled him forward into a kiss. 

“Hey Lucy! Flynn?!” Rufus’ voice came from the doorway. “Uh… are you two ready to go? As much as I’d love to be a lone black man walking home at two am in the 1920s, I don’t think it’s a very good idea…” 

“Oh my god.” Lucy said, realizing she had actually just kissed Flynn. “I’m so sorry.” 

Flynn licked his lips, and had a intrigued smile on his face. 

“No need to apologize.” He stood up and grabbed Lucy’s coat, helping her into it, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Maybe we should take that day off and do something fun together.” 

“You mean, like a date?” Lucy asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Yeah, like a date.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” she smiled and laughed nervously, while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  

“Okay.” Flynn offered his arm to her, and and she accepted.


	11. You Know The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Scriptgate2018 (Abigail Spencer leaked some script pages). Although the pages made me panic at first... and sent me into mourning... They ultimately inspired this. 
> 
> This is my gift to the Garcy fandom. Even if Garcy isn't canon the way we want, we still have our words, and we still have all of our timelines ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope all of my Garcys enjoy! Much love! 
> 
> Also, there are kisses here. So, it goes here.

“A John Doe…  _Seriously, Garcia?”_ Lucy watched as the only man in the church straightened up in the pew. Slowly, she walked down the center aisle. He stared straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. “Some of us actually thought you were dead.”

“Oh c’mon, Lucy… You know me better than that. I figured I’d give my former terrorist-self plenty of time to lay low, without worrying about being caught… If the authorities think I’m dead…” He scooted over to make room for her. “How did I look?”

“Drunk.” Lucy said, folding her arms over her chest. He brushed it off. 

 “I didn’t think you’d come here. To the church.”

“Did you want me to come here?” She looked at him, his presence in this town told her that he at least needed to see her.

“I won’t lie, I hoped you would, Lucy.” He sounded like he was suppressing tears. Lucy sat down. They were silent for a while until Lucy broke the silence.

“I love you, Garcia.” She said, “And I want you to come home with me.”

“Lucy… I…”

“Don’t say anything… No excuses.” She said, turning to him, taking his hands in hers. “Please, Garcia, _do not_  break my heart again.”

The eyes that she had longed to see for the last three years finally met hers.

“Oh, god.” He broke, raising his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Because you never let me tell you.”

“But five years, Lucy… Something must have changed by now?”

“ _Actually…_ it’s only been three.” Garcia drew his hands back and looked at her.

“Three?”

“I came as soon as I could.”

“It only takes a year to learn to pilot, right?” He asked brows furrowed, Lucy nodded and looked away.

“I, uh, had to be cleared for time travel again… Then I needed to learn to pilot.”

“Did you get hurt?” Lucy almost hated herself for enjoying the panic in his voice.

At that, Lucy sucked in a breath and smiled. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?”

“After you left that note in the Lifeboat… I… Um.” Lucy blinked back tears. Remembering how much that had hurt her. “When we got back, I started writing the journal immediately. I lost myself in it, finished it in two months. I was going to have Rufus bring me here immediately. But, by the time I finished it, I was so tired all of the time and was throwing up… I went to the doctor…”

“Morning sickness?” Garcia stared into the void in disbelief. “And its…”

“Not “it”… She…is yours.” Lucy said, pulling out her phone, she selected a photo of her and Maria, taken earlier that morning- in her time, of course.  “She is two years and three months old… and she insisted on taking a picture for Daddy.”

Garcia took the phone and stared at it. _“I… I abandoned you both…”_

“Don’t think of it like that, Garcia, you didn’t know about her.” She sat back and rested her head on his shoulder. “Her name is Maria, after your mom. She is just like her Daddy, all sass- and a genius.”

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Garcia shudder next to her, he was laughing and crying at the same time.

“She’s beautiful. She looks like you.” He said, gathering her hand in his.

“She has your eyes.” At that, Garcia kissed Lucy on the forehead. “She made me take this photo this morning, just for you- Wyatt and Rufus told her we’d need it to help save you.”

“But you didn’t know I’d be here.”

“Not for sure, no. But, I was hoping you would be.”

“Lucy, I-.”

“I forgive you.” She said. Before he could protest, she took his face in her hands. “Just listen to me, okay? I get it, You were afraid because you thought I didn’t love you. But, I do, I love you. You gave me so much, Garcia.  _So much_. You helped me come out of the darkest time of my life- you made me feel valued and loved. And that was before anything physical even happened.”

She searched his gaze and pulled him down into a kiss.

 _“I want you. Please, just come home.”_  She begged as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Lucy… I love you.” He said, his voice low and thick with emotion. “Are you sure you don’t hate me? And… Maria… She won’t hate me?”

Lucy pulled back to look at him, she wanted him to see the truth in her eyes.

“It’s impossible for us to hate you. We love you.” Lucy said. Donning a sly smile, she added,  _“Don’t make me kidnap you, Garcia Flynn.”_ They both dissolved into laughter. 

“Okay, okay.” He said as he wiped her tears away, and pulled her back into a kiss- it was long and lingering. With years of sorrow, hope, and finally joy poured into it. “God, I love you, Lucy.”

 “I love you, too…” She kissed his cheeks and pulled him into a hug.  “Let’s go home.” They got up, fingers intertwined and exited the church.

“How did you know I was at the church?” Garcia asked, genuinely curious.

“I didn’t. I saw you watching me talk to your past self through the window of the bar. There was a mirror…”

“Ah.”

“See, I thought I was just seeing things… But, then I saw a _very_  peculiar figure rounding the corner as I was headed back to the Lifeboat… It was like you  _wanted_  to be found…” Lucy teased.

“Only if you wanted to find me.” He said squeezing her hand tight.  


	12. Gunning for a Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Misscrazyfangirl: Scared Kiss

“Let me talk to my husband!”

_Was that? No. It couldn’t be._

Flynn had to be dreaming, or even worse, he had to be hallucinating right before death. There was no way in hell Lucy Preston was yelling that outside his 18th-century prison cell.

“Would you be so inhumane as to deprive a wife of her last farewell?”

_It was definitely her._

But, why? Why would she come back for him?

Emma had shown her true colors (really, he wasn’t surprised). Instead of honoring their trade, Flynn for Jessica, she knocked Flynn out with some injection and dropped him off in an unknown place and time. He had a whole week to gather himself before he found the wanted sign with a crude drawing of him. It said he was wanted for the murders of his wife and daughter.

Flynn felt a spark of hope rise in his chest. If Lucy could get him out of this, he was going to tear Emma to shreds.

“Garcia?” Lucy stood in the doorway now. Looking to the guard, she handed him a small bag of currency and he unlocked the door.

“Ten minutes, mum,” the guard grumbled. Lucy gave her thanks and asked for some privacy.

“Oh, God, what did they do to you?” Flynn looked up at Lucy in wonder, her eyes were watering and her lip was trembling. She was so beautiful. The lovely scent of her rose shampoo cut through the stink of his prison cell.

“Sorry… I wish I could be a more handsome husband for you…” Flynn said, ruefully.

“I- I had to have a cover… They wouldn’t let me see you otherwise. I told them that you didn’t kill your wife. Because I am obviously right here,” Lucy sighed, “but you _did_  kill three guards so they won’t let you go…”

Lucy looked around briefly before she scooted even closer to Flynn. She crowded him in an odd manner. It wasn’t until the weight lifted off of his wrists and ankles that he realized she was unlocking his shackles.

“I’m sorry, but we are going to have to kill a few more guards…” Lucy swallowed, her eyes flitting to his lips and back up to his eyes, “Denise sent me and Rufus… Wyatt has been compromised.”

Flynn just nodded.

For Lucy’s sake, he had to get out of here alive.

Lucy started at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. Eyes wide with fear, she made a snap decision and pulled Flynn forward by the neck and into a kiss. Her mouth was warm and inviting against his cold and chapped lips. Finally, when he started to respond, Lucy grabbed his hand, guiding it under her skirt.

Flynn almost pulled away to make a cheeky comment about how he didn’t expect her to be that happy to see him. But just as he considered that he felt the cold smooth metal of a modern Glock in her waistband. Next to it was extra clips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Flynn.” 

_Oh, she was enjoying this?_

_“God, I love you, Lucy,”_ he growled against her smile, as his other hand fished under her dress to grab the clips.

After assembling the gun, Flynn looked up to find Lucy staring at him, mouth agape and cheeks pink. Only then did he realize exactly what he had said. It wasn’t like he had lied though.

“Flynn… I-I…”   
“We’ll talk about it later, Lucy… But, for now, get behind me!”


End file.
